violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum XXXTentacion's Death Rant
Leland: no... why... Dad: Leland why are you sad? Leland: Look at this article! XXXTentacion was fatally shot in Deerfield Beach, Fla. on Monday (June 18). The rapper, born Jahseh Onfroy, was 20 years old. According to TMZ, X was shot inside his vehicle while shopping for a motorcycle at Riva Motorsports. The Florida rapper was found slumped over in his car after a gunman approached him and opened fire. Local authorities report that it's possible that the 17 rhymer was followed by as many as three vehicles after he withdrew money from a bank. Witnesses at the scene told police the suspects took a Louis Vuitton bag from XXXTentacion's car before fleeing. In audio of the dispatch call, police report the incident may have been a drive-by shooting, and the shooter allegedly fled in a black Dodge Journey. Dad: WHAT?!?! HE DIED?!?! Leland: Yeah! Dad: Who would do such thing? Leland: Soldier Kidd and Soldier JoJo! Dad: How did they kill him? Leland: Look at the evidence! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Leland: And this proves that they killed him! Dad: So what's their stance on it? Leland: Well look at this video! Soldier Kidd: Guys I didn't kill X! I didn't even knew who he was until he died! Me and JoJo are innocent! R.I.P. X! Dad: So they just denied everything! Leland: Yeah! They would be lucky if they don't get killed! Dad: Well it's almost time for bed. Get ready! That night, footsteps are heard. Leland wakes up Leland: W-who is it? As Leland walks into the living room, he sees a figure Leland: Who are you? Leland turns on the light, and X is seen Leland: X?!?! XXX: That's me. Leland: Didn't you died? XXX: Yeah, but now I am a soul. My pain is over. Leland: So, why are you visiting me? XXX: Well remember in Kid Temper Tantrum Tries to get in XXXTentacion's Car? Leland: Yeah. XXX: Well before, I did say I'd watched your videos. Leland: Yeah. XXX: Well up until my death, I did watch your content. I swear, it was the most funniest s*** I've seen! Leland: Thanks. XXX: Also, do you know who killed me? Leland: Soldier Kidd and JoJo! XXX: I knew it. These kids didn't like me from the start. They always accused me of nearly killing my former girlfriend and never forgive me. You won't believe the amount of death threats they've gave me before they killed me for real! Leland: Geez, I wonder who else hates X that way... KidOfTheBlackHole: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo. XXX: Anyway, I would like to say... Leland: What? XXX: Never give up. And do not blame yourself for this. The only people that deserve the blame is those f***ing idiots Soldier Kidd and JoJo! Leland: Yeah! XXX: But anyway, I hope you continue to listen to my music, and always remember to stay positive! Dad: (coming in the room) Leland who the hell are you talking to? Leland: IT IS X!!! SEE?!?! HE'S COME TO VI- XXXTentacion is nowhere to be found Leland: But... he was right there... Yeagar: Leland do you need to be sent to a mental hospital? Leland: No! Dad: Well go to bed! Leland: Alright... R.I.P. XXXTENTACION (1998 - 2018). YOU MAY NOT BE AROUND ANYMORE, BUT YOUR MUSIC WILL BE LISTENED TO FOR YEARS TO COME. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum